


The Shape I Found You In

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик 2010 года. Джон и Шерлок впервые расстаются относительно надолго после TGG - и активно переписываются в разлуке. irisbleufic ответственна за послания Шерлока, moony – за послания Джона, а Майкрофт, отославший Шерлока на расследование в Стокгольм, за саму разлуку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape I Found You In

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shape I Found You In / Lay Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053127) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic), [moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony/pseuds/moony). 



> Я не стала переводить названия всяких британских шоу по ТВ. Название я тоже не стала переводить – это цитата из песни.  
> Вторую часть истории (Lay Me Down) я, к сожалению, не переводила - но этот фик читается как отдельное произведение и имеет логическое завершение.

Вылет задерживают на 40 минут. СКУЧНО. Вычислил уже столько историй жизни, что скоро магазины duty free покажутся привлекательными.  
ШХ

*  
Кто бы ни изобрел терминал 5, он определенно не предвидел сложностей, заключенных в безобразном дизайне. Магазины = приличные. Купил тебе новый кошелек.  
ШХ

*  
И не пытайся меня убедить, что со старым никаких проблем. У него больше нет места для моей дебетовой карты.  
ШХ

*  
У тебя не мог сесть заряд на телефоне – я зарядил его перед выездом.  
ШХ

*  
Можешь поискать мне в сети приличные отели в Стокгольме?  
ШХ

*  
Джон? 

*  
Ладно, неважно. Сажусь на борт. Ты должен мне шесть сообщений.  
Нет, семь. 

ШХ

*  
Господи, Шерлок, я был на работе. Ты же знаешь, что в приемной нельзя пользоваться телефоном.  
Уже приземлился?  
дж

*  
Почему в ванне лежит большая коробка, набитая туфлями на левую ногу?  
дж

*  
Твою мать, там все еще есть ноги!  
Ненавижу тебя.  
дж

*  
Что ты несешь чушь – только в половине из них. Да, приземлился. Погода здесь приятнее, чем в Лондоне. Этой стране идет август. Не приезжай сюда зимой – замерзнешь и будешь пытаться украсть у меня пальто.  
Это только три.  
ШХ

*  
Жду результатов Google. Не хочу тратить деньги на выход в интернет – раз уж ты постоянно меня за это пилишь.  
ШХ

*  
Неважно.  
ШХ

*  
Консьержка не говорит по-английски. С каких это пор шведы не говорят по-английски? Попросил бы тебя прогнать ее речь через Babelfish, но ты какой-то нервный.  
ШХ

*  
Майкрофт оставил мне инструкции. Специально ведь не бронировал номер заранее – но эта сволочь все равно меня нашла.  
Займешь его чем-нибудь, пока меня нет?  
ШХ

*  
Забыл зубную пасту.  
ШХ

*  
Слушай, ты меня специально игнорируешь – или просто серия EastEnders сегодня особенно увлекательна?  
ШХ

*  
Ты не захочешь знать, что предыдущие жильцы делали на матрасе (и с матрасом).  
ШХ

*  
Джон. ДжонДжонДжон.

*  
Отлично. Иду на поиски еды, в надежде отсрочить знакомство с человеком Майкрофта.  
ШХ

*  
В наши дни могут обслужить кого угодно. Ужинал с полным идиотом.  
ШХ

*  
Не слишком ли банально с моей стороны будет сказать: «ЖАЛЬ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ»?  
ШХ

*  
Я выключил мобильный после первых пяти сообщений. Иногда мне нравится такая штука, как сон.  
дж

*  
Ноги воняют, и мне не помыться. Не хочу тоже вонять.  
Дж

*  
И чем, по-твоему, я должен занимать Майкрофта? Устроить государственный переворот?  
Дж 

*  
Вонючка ты.  
Дж

*  
Да пошло оно все  
тут у некоторых нет безлимитки на смс  
Проверь email, придурок  
Дж

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: 164 знаков не хватает, чтобы на тебя накричать

Я позвонил Молли Хупер из «Бартса», она придет забрать ноги. Пообещал, что ты купишь ей кофе, если она это сделает, так что ты ей его купишь. И нормально с ней поговоришь, безо всяких оскорблений. Будем репетировать.  
Уверен, что зубная паста в Швеции продается. У шведов очень красивые зубы.  
Я тебе больше не шлю сообщения, потому что, если ты хочешь сказать мне все, что ты хочешь сказать, – просто сядь и напиши нормальное письмо, как взрослый человек.  
Ладно, мне пора. Веду миссис Хадсон в итальянский ресторан.  
дж

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Раз мне хватает, чтобы с тобой говорить, то и тебе должно хватать, чтобы накричать.

(Это была одна из твоих самых детских выходок. А что касается правила «не выходи с телефона в интернет», то оно благополучно вылетело в трубу, потому что мейл иначе не проверишь.)  
Вопрос: если бы ты был ожерельем жены иностранного сановника, где бы ты находился?  
ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ, ЧТО МАЙКРОФТ ПОСЛАЛ МЕНЯ СЮДА НА ПОИСКИ КАКОЙ-ТО УКРАДЕННОЙ ЮВЕЛИРКИ. Ну, не совсем – тут и еще кое-что есть, включающее в себя украденные коды доступа и скучную информацию, принадлежащую шведскому правительству, но побрякушка, похоже, идет как бонус. Очевидно, Майкрофт задолжал шведскому послу в Великобритании услугу, и что же этот ублюдок попросил? Приберите-ка тут за моими некомпетентными помощниками и найдите эту… платиново-бриллиантовую штуку моей жены. Она, похоже, очень редкая и дорогая – с розовым бриллиантом из Австралии. Я, например, не знал, что Австралия – главный производитель цветных бриллиантов.  
Никому ни слова о том, что я написал, в том числе про Австралию.  
Что касается миссис Хадсон и итальянского ресторана – как, без меня? Ты бы не посмел.  
ШХ

P.S. То, что я сказал, – правда, хоть и банальная. Ты бы, по крайней мере, увидел юмор в этой ситуации.

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: Фетучини были очень вкусные.

Мы просто пошлем твой счет за телефон Майкрофту – раз это его работу ты там выполняешь. В самом деле, это ведь не так сложно для тебя – время от времени идти ему навстречу. И это только справедливо, учитывая, что он для нас сделал. Или ты бы предпочел взлететь на воздух? Нет, не отвечай, ты настолько ненормальный, что и правда можешь предпочесть взорваться, чем оказаться обязанным своему брату. Ну, а я нет. Мне очень даже нравится то, что я жив и все мои конечности при мне. Конечности – они, знаешь ли, бывают достаточно полезными.  
Я не ожерелье, но сижу на диване. Ты осматривал их диван? Под подушки заглядывал? Ты там вечно свой мобильный теряешь. Логично, что кто-нибудь может там и ожерелье потерять – с розовыми оно там бриллиантами или еще с чем. Да, думаю – начни с дивана.  
От ног и туфель удалось избавиться, но я не уверен, что ванна выжила. Я залил ее водой с отбеливателем – но ножной запах так и не выветрился. Миссис Хадсон, естественно, включила это нам в аренду. Тем временем мне приходится обтираться губкой на кухне. Я уже упоминал, что ненавижу тебя?  
Может, мне еще следует знать – о чем-то из того, что ты так удобно забыл мне сообщить?  
Сейчас начинается Law and Order, так что я выключаю ноутбук. Приятно будет посмотреть его без твоих выкрикиваний через пять минут, чем все закончится.  
Дж

PS. Я был бы не против поехать с тобой, если бы мог, но я не мог оставить поликлинику в разгар эпидемии гриппа. Наверное, нет смысла ждать, что ты привезешь мне оттуда фотографии. Я раньше никогда не был в Швеции – и вообще нигде в тех краях. 

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Ах ты сволочь. Не сомневаюсь, что были.

Счета все равно до следующего месяца не появятся, так что я лично с удовольствием их ему отошлю. Изрисую еще все смайликами с крестиками в качестве глаз. Что думаешь?  
Я скажу тебе один-единственный раз: это не, как ты выражаешься, "так уж сложно", быть чем-то обязанным Майкрофту. Это конец света. Все, тема закрыта.  
И, между прочим, я не предпочел бы взорваться. Я очень даже рад, что мы оба живы – и да, если хочешь знать, я, хоть и неохотно, благодарен моему брату за то, что, как ты выразился, он оказался таким "крутым перцем" и вытащил нас оттуда. Конечно, самое неприятное заключается в том, что это насекомое, хоть и заперто на неопределенное время, но все еще живо. Он заслуживает смерти за то, что с тобой сделал, медленной и мучительной. И если эти мои слова доказывают то, что обо мне говорила Салли, пусть так. Это единственное, в чем она когда-либо оказывалась права.  
В диване, на диване и под диваном ничего нет – по крайней мере, в кабинете посла. Я решил, что мне стоит рассматривать коды доступа и ожерелье как одно и то же – пока. То и другое – раздражающе маленькие предметы (и когда люди научатся наконец не хранить ценную информацию на флэшках?); то и другое могло быть украдено одним человеком. Ты спросишь – что обе эти вещи делали в кабинете посла? Ну, скажем так – там происходило кое-какое веселье, в ходе которого и флэшка и ожерелье были сняты с владельцев и бесцеремонно отброшены на стол. Думаю, дело тут не столько в некомпетентности помощников, сколько в неспособности посла держать брюки застегнутыми.  
Майкрофт заодно и за ножной ущерб может заплатить, раз уж все равно будет оплачивать мои дорожные расходы. Это был один из худших случайных каламбуров в моей жизни.  
Law and Order предпочтительнее EastEnders, хоть и весьма бесхитростное шоу.  
ШХ  
P.S. Не заболей гриппом. А если уж заболеешь, выздоравливай до моего возвращения.

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: Я нашел куриные лапки – что они делали в хлебнице?

Смайлики как раз подойдут к твоему эмоциональному возрасту, который составляет около пяти лет. Для полной картины не хватает только истерики с топаньем ножками и маханием кулачками.  
Я сам не очень рад, думая, что он все еще жив, если честно. Потому что я знаю, что, если бы ты был в тюрьме, ты бы быстро придумал, как оттуда выбраться. Так что, пока он жив, существует определенная возможность (вероятность?), что он выйдет наружу. И, откровенно говоря, если то самое тело, вокруг которого мы все будем стоять, окажется его телом, я не слишком расстроюсь. Хотя не думаю, что это будет твоих рук дело – мне определенно не понравилось стоять, обернутым в семтекс, и я бы очень хотел показать ему всю степень своего недовольства.  
Тебе надо было бежать, серьезно. Когда я сказал тебе бежать.  
Бесят меня эти важные шишки, которые трахают все, что движется. Неужели им больше нечем заняться? И некем – кроме как своими помощницами и чужими женами? Полагаю, ты уже ищешь возможных подозреваемых среди уборщиков, хотя, понятное дело, это слишком очевидно – и ты, наверное, эту версию уже отверг. Так что проехали.  
По крайней мере, на этот раз в истории нет трупов. Для разнообразия – неплохо, а? Ой, прости, забыл, с кем я разговариваю.  
Пока не заболел, но ужасно вымотался. Двенадцать часов объяснять пациентам, что антибиотики не помогают от вирусов – это дело утомительное. Почти обрадовался, когда появилась девушка с инфекционным мононуклеозом – по крайней мере, в этой ситуации я мог что-то сделать. Хотя она, бедняжка, выглядела очень жалко – как ящерка с такой, знаешь, штукой вокруг шеи.  
Сегодня собираюсь в паб с коллегой из поликлиники. Арсенал играет с Ньюкаслом – я понимаю, что для тебя это ничего не значит, но для меня вечер обещает быть неплохим. Может, и Сара с нами пойдет. На всякий случай – если ты мне напишешь и не получишь сразу же ответ, не нужно забрасывать меня тысячей смс, думая, не свалился ли я в Темзу (снова).  
Дж  
P.S. Привези мне, если сможешь, банку брусничного варенья. Я очень люблю варенье. 

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Потому что ванна была занята, как ты весьма любезно сам успел сообщить

Да ладно тебе, мои истерики гораздо круче. Когда ты последний раз видел истерику, включающую в себя отвратительную игру на скрипке Вивальди, пули в стене или аккумуляторную кислоту?  
(Да, Джон, во мне достаточно самокритики, чтобы знать, когда я заслуживаю высмеивания.)  
Хорошо, что ты так же сильно хочешь с ним расправиться – я получил бы еще больше удовольствия, глядя на удивление на его жалком подобии лица, если бы ты спустил курок. То, как ты владеешь оружием, – это должно быть запрещено законом. Вообще-то, это и в самом деле запрещено законом, но, думаю, и Скотланд-Ярд, и Майкрофт деликатно смотрят в другую сторону. Иначе мы оба уже по полдюжины раз отсидели бы в тюрьме.  
Посол, похоже, всего-навсего трахал собственную жену. В своем кабинете. Много раз.  
По поводу отсутствия тела – на самом деле, это не совсем так. Сегодня утром пропала одна из помощниц – так что вполне вероятно, что тело в этом деле все-таки появится. И, хоть ты и будешь разочарован об этом узнать, мне не доставляет удовольствие мысль о том, что эта девушка умерла. Но если она действительно умерла, я буду более чем счастлив сделать все, чтобы раскрыть ее убийство. В этом вся разница.  
Слово, которое ты хотел употребить, – «жабо», какой бы практичной тебе ни казалась «штука».  
Значит, Сара? Я-то полагал, она на тебя сильно рассердилась – после всех этих похищений китайскими бандитами, а затем твой неявки на свидание из-за какой-то там пиротехники.  
ШХ

 

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: ШТУКА ШТУКА ШТУКА ШТУКА

Ах, да, аккумуляторная кислота. Ковровое покрытие после нее вряд ли уже будет прежним. А заодно и пол. Тот вечер был чертовски запоминающимся. Во всяком случае, я про него вспоминаю каждый раз, когда разглядываю пятна карри на потолке.  
Ты вообще всегда заслуживаешь высмеивания.  
Ты ничего не пишешь про Стокгольм. Ты хоть бываешь где-нибудь, кроме кабинета посла и того места, где ты остановился (кстати, а ГДЕ ты остановился?)? Жалко будет, если ты совсем не посмотришь там достопримечательности. (Нет, я так и не простил тебя за то, что ты был на Тенерифе – и не прислал мне оттуда открытку.) Съездил бы, что ли, на водную экскурсию.  
Я бы предпочел не использовать свой пистолет и не носить его с собой, но не буду врать – я правда чувствую себя лучше, когда он под рукой, особенно когда мы гоняемся за теми, с кем наверняка потребуется хотя бы помахать им у них перед носом. Я все еще жалею, что не выстрелил в Голема, когда у меня была такая возможность. Я тогда немного опасался, что попаду в тебя, и поэтому не стал стрелять – а зря, надо было. Тебя я бы не задел. Мне совсем не нравится думать о том, что теперь этот мерзкий мутант где-то шныряет и занимается тем, что у него лучше всего получается.  
Надеюсь, ты найдешь бедную девушку до того, как с ней что-то случится. При каких обстоятельствах она пропала?  
Да, Сара смотрела вчера с нами матч (Ньюкасл победил и, после нескольких пинт, я уже не расстраиваюсь – и как хорошо, что существует такая штука, как проверка орфографии). Мне она все еще нравится, но, скажем так, никаких шансов на развитие отношений у нас не осталось – по причинам, которые ты сам с такой готовностью перечислил. Она не злится на меня за мою неявку тем вечером, хотя бы потому, что я не был виноват в том, что меня ударили по голове и запихнули в машину (никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я и правда предпочитаю методы похищения твоего брата), но, думаю, это была последняя капля. И все равно с ней здорово общаться – и приятно, что рядом всегда есть кто-то разумный, за кого можно зацепиться, когда ты окончательно съезжаешь с катушек.  
Хотя жаль, что мы даже ни разу не потрахались, прежде чем она меня бросила.  
Дж  
PS Миссис Хадсон тоже не отказалась бы от варенья. 

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Два заказа на брусничное варенье, понял. Две крошечные баночки для крошечных мозгов. 

(Уточни у миссис Хадсон, не перепутала ли она бруснику с морошкой.)

Отель «Централь», Вазагатан 38, 111 20 Стокгольм (это адрес, если ты вдруг не понял). Как выяснилось, консьержка все-таки говорит по-английски. Это я, оказывается, был недостаточно вежлив – и заслужил холодное презрение с ее стороны. Ничто не ново под солнцем. И, кстати, о солнце – гавань здесь в полдень ослепительно красива, а небо, похоже, в это время года бывает только одного цвета – безупречно голубого. Я думаю, тебе бы понравилась водная прогулка. Корабли тут имеются всех форм и размеров, некоторые – военные. Экскурсия по островам и правда считается отличным развлечением, но я не вижу смысла участвовать в туристических мероприятиях, учитывая, что тебя нет рядом, чтобы терпеть мои комментарии. К тому же я забыл захватить с собой череп.  
Первый раз я здесь ужинал в ресторане Nalen. Ты о нем не слышал, там дико дорого, но, боже мой, они делают на гриле на редкость вкусный стейк из северного оленя. Тебе бы, наверное, понравился местный фруктовый сидр. Я могу привезти с собой пару бутылок, но, если они взорвутся в чемодане, я сильно рассержусь – и ты купишь мне новый.  
Девушка (ее зовут Агна) исчезла примерно сорок восемь часов назад. Камера CCTV зафиксировала, как она шла домой с работы. Здесь у них гораздо меньше камер наблюдения, чем у нас. Я собираюсь позвонить ей домой. Ее соседка по квартире, Хель, как мне сообщили, в ужасном состоянии. Я бы хотел с ней поговорить.  
Я не думал, что у вас это официально. Расставание, в смысле. Наверное, я должен сказать, что мне жаль, но, опять-таки, – на самом деле мне не жаль, и я больше не стану врать тебе (вообще никогда, если получится, я все еще сожалею о том вечере, причем, должен тебе сказать, сожаление не из тех эмоций, с которыми я хорошо знаком). Ну что ж, друг, который разделяет твое нежное отношение к EastEnders и отвратительные вкусы в области пива, – не такая уж плохая вещь. Поздравляю.  
ШХ  
P.S. Какого рода открытку ты хотел бы получить? 

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: Я называю череп Гэри

Череп прекрасно себя чувствует на своем месте – и не думаю, что ему бы понравилось путешествовать. Мы с ним очень счастливы вдвоем, вот только прошлым вечером ели карри, смотрели Master Chef и обсуждали однополые браки (не уверен, почему всплыла именно эта тема – он такой непредсказуемый). Спасибо тебе за то, что не забрал моего любимого собеседника – он, по крайней мере, не обзывает меня идиотом и не швыряется в меня крошками.  
Приличный отель? Я был уверен, ты остановишься в месте, которое раньше было тюрьмой. Посмотрел в интернете – похоже, и правда место в твоем духе. А еще – это очень жестоко с твоей стороны рассказывать мне, как в Стокгольме здорово. У нас тут дождь идет каждый день с тех пор, как ты уехал. Начинаю чувствовать себя рыбой или какой-нибудь тропической рептилией (что не дает тебе право препарировать меня по возвращении).  
Ты правда ел мясо северного оленя?  
У Агны мало шансов, да? Исчезновение среди бела дня, прямо с улицы – плохой знак. Помню, читал, что самые важные – первые двенадцать часов, так? Так что через сорок восемь вряд ли у нее все в порядке... Постарайся не вести себя ужасно с ее соседкой. Ты ведь должен понимать, как она себя чувствует. Я точно понимаю.  
Если честно, я особенно не расстроился из-за ситуации с Сарой. Не знаю, могу ли я и правда совмещать работу, девушку, тебя и борьбу с преступниками. Кажется, это и правда слегка перебор, так что все, наверное, к лучшему.  
Она, конечно, считает, что ты совершенно ненормальный. И у меня нет сил ее переубеждать. К тому же она права.  
Пошли мне открытку с северным оленем.  
Дж  
PS: Ты был прав, ей нравится морошка.

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Конечно, я был прав.

Не самый лучший заголовок письма для новостей: Агна мертва. И выяснилось, что ее соседка – не просто соседка, но и девушка. Я почти чувствую облегчение, что поговорил с ней до того, как было найдено тело, хотя теперь меня преследуют некоторые моменты нашего разговора. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за отсутствие подробностей; достаточно сказать, что, похоже, обе вещи были украдены убийцей. Кулон жены посла был найден на шее Агны. Ее обнаружили в воде, рядом с одним из островов, так что я в итоге таки отправился на водную прогулку.  
Не знаю, какое это имеет отношение с тем, что мы обсуждали до этого – с северными оленями, морошкой и прочим, – но я хотел оставить себе кулон. Утащить его, утаить, и пусть бы посол и его жена считали его навсегда утерянным. Они могли бы его заменить, Запросто. У них наверняка полно денег, чтобы выбросить на него еще тридцать тысяч фунтов. У Хель же нет ничего. Она не может теперь позволить себе жить в квартире, которую снимала на двоих, и она потеряла любовь своей жизни. Не могу сказать, что многое знаю о подобных вещах, но, по крайней мере, я понимаю, как подобная ценная вещь может помочь этой девушке. Она не вернет ей Агну, но решит материальные проблемы.  
Или кулон мог бы послужить памятью, memento mori. От Агны вряд ли многое осталось. Ее зарплата на должности помощницы посла покрывала расходы, но была недостаточной, чтобы обеспечить двух людей в столице. У Хель есть работа – и она выкладывается по полной; не буду распространяться о том, как я это понял, – ты бы тоже понял, если бы ее видел. Ты бы точно понял.  
И ты бы поступил лучше, чем я.  
Теперь я понимаю, почему ты вышел на работу.  
ШХ

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Конечно, я был прав.

У тебя все в порядке? Ты совсем не похож на себя. Обычно при расследовании убийства ты гораздо менее сентиментален и гораздо больше радуешься перспективе разгадать тайну. Что происходит?  
Бедные девушки. Во что же она умудрилась ввязаться, чтобы так все обернулось, – не понимаю… Я никогда этого не пойму, сколько бы мы с этим ни сталкивались. Что бы ни произошло – ожерелье, национальные тайны, чертовы китайские булавки для волос, – все они не стоят жизни. Кто бы ни был этот ублюдок, он убил сразу двух девушек, а не одну. Хель сейчас, должно быть, хуже чем мертва. По крайней мере, когда ты мертв, ты не должен существовать без половины себя. Мало радости в том, чтобы остаться в живых одному.  
Есть ли у Хель родные, которые могли бы о ней позаботиться? Выяснил ли ты что-то из осмотра тела Агны, что помогло бы тебе найти ее убийцу?  
Я не думал, что тебе доведется отправиться на водную прогулку при таких обстоятельствах.  
Сочувствую.  
Дж  
P.S. Пытался до тебя дозвониться, но твой телефон не отвечает. Дай мне знать, что с тобой все в порядке. 

*  
Конечно, со мной все в порядке. Не глупи.  
Думаю.  
ШХ

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Конечно, я был прав.

Намерение вора-и-убийцы – бросить тень на репутацию посла. Зачем нужно было оставлять ожерелье его жены на шее помощницы – ну, вряд ли стоит это объяснять. Впрочем, не очень умный шаг – убийца не потрудился сделать домашнюю работу и выяснить, что из себя представляет мишень (женатый и верный жене) и пешка (лесбиянка, состоит в постоянных отношениях). Такая компрометирующая тактика больше подошла бы для Америки.  
Из сорока восьми часов тело Агны было в воде всего чуть больше двадцати четырех. Почти все, что могло бы пригодиться, оказалось смыто, однако, основываясь на некоторых признаках, я ожидаю существенный результат от данных токсикологической экспертизы. На теле не было никаких следов травм или борьбы – это практически всегда означает внутренние причины; возможно, убийца был человеком, которого она знала и которому доверяла.  
Люди с готовностью совершают непростительные действия ради вещей, которые не могут ответить им взаимностью: бриллиантов, нефрита, информации. Однако преступник не охотился за информацией ради любви к ней. У посла явно были враги – и как только я раздобуду их список, все решится в два счета. Мотив тут – либо месть, либо злоба. Скучно.  
Я правда уехал всего неделю назад? Такое ощущение, что прошел уже месяц.  
ШХ

*  
From: John H Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Конечно, я был прав.

Это не глупо – беспокоиться, когда ты ведешь себя, словно пришелец.  
Мне кажется, вот так надеть ожерелье на шею Агны – и впрямь, ужасно очевидно. Конечно, я знаю, ты и так это знаешь, но, честное слово, как-то это уж слишком. Этакое неуклюжее послание – все равно что повесить ей на шею табличку с надписью: "ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ДУМАТЬ, ЧТО ПОСОЛ С НЕЙ ТРАХАЛСЯ". Так что, раз уж я, с моим крошечным мозгом, до этого додумался – полагаю, и стокгольмская полиция на это способна?  
Кого она еще знала, кроме посла и Хель?  
Я бы не сказал, что это скучно, Шерлок. Из-за этого погибла девушка. Ради Хель – это не должно быть для тебя скучно: выяснить, кто убил Агну и хотя бы отчасти восстановить справедливость. Если бы что-то случилось с кем-то, до кого тебе есть дело (как бы ни казалось это маловероятным), тебе бы явно было не скучно разыскать преступника и призвать его к ответу. Так что нет – не скучно.  
Да, тебя нет неделю. За это время я убрал квартиру, проговорил целый час с черепом, пригласил миссис Хадсон на ужин (официант предположил, что это свидание, – черт побери, наверное, мне нужно больше высыпаться), избавился от панциря черепашки, который ты хранил в овощном контейнере (потому что весь холодильник провонял черепахой), рассортировал по алфавиту твои диски с музыкой, сходил в магазин, пропылесосил твою спальню (у тебя чертовски много книг про пчел – почему?), подстригся и посмотрел пропущенные серии EastEnders (ни слова об этом!). Если кому-то и скучно – то это явно мне. Сижу тут, пишу тебе письмо и играю в Bejeweled, потому что больше нечем заняться.  
Разберись с этим делом побыстрее, хорошо? Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но в квартире без тебя слишком тихо.  
Дж  
PS: Майкрофт только что заходил – узнать, как у тебя дела. Я так понимаю, ты его игнорируешь? Я ему ничего не сказал, но, полагаю, он и так уже все знает, вплоть до того, какого цвета сейчас на мне трусы. Твоя семья будет являться мне в ночных кошмарах. 

*  
Сейчас нет времени – новые обстоятельства!  
Что это еще за 'Bejeweled'? Слово должно писаться как 'jewelled'.  
ШХ

*  
Ерунда, квартира не может быть слишком тихой. В ней есть половицы, которые скрипят в 8.30, потом еще около двух дня и периодически рано утром. Все дико раздражают.  
ШХ

*  
Запасов купороса у сотрудников не обнаружено. Они все утверждают, что невиновны. Хм. ШХ.

*  
Пчелы – чудесные создания.  
ШХ

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Настала пора поменять заголовок.

Скажи Майкрофту, чтобы катился куда подальше. Или расскажи ему, что ты знаешь. Можешь исключить его из условия "никому ни слова о том, что я написал", но если ляпнешь ему про Австралию – я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы твой блог оказался взломан.  
Я начинаю думать, что зависть и злоба не имеют ничего общего с мотивом преступника, так что ты прав – определенно не скучно. Под новыми обстоятельствами я имел в виду данные токсикологической экспертизы: Агна была отравлена. Еда в ее желудке предполагает, что она где-то отлично отужинала – видимо, с кем-то в ресторане, непосредственно перед смертью. Яд был без сомнения добавлен ей в еду в ходе ужина. Высокий уровень доверия – Агна чувствовала себя комфортно. Начинаем обследование всех ресторанов в округе, которые подают набор еды, обнаруженный в ее желудке.  
Никто из допрошенных сотрудников, боюсь, не лжет. «Боюсь» – потому что это означает, что дело еще ни в коем случае нельзя закрывать. Здесь происходит что-то слегка необычное – и, подозреваю, это гораздо больше связано с Агной, чем я изначально предполагал. Хоть я и не хотел бы это делать, лучше всего будет еще раз встретиться с Хель.  
Зачем бы ты стал убивать молодую женщину, которую хорошо знаешь, а потом еще красть какие-то коды доступа?  
Моей комнате в отеле не помешал бы твой хозяйственный подход. Тут... весьма хаотично.  
ШХ 

*

From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: 

черт побери отравлена  
во первых все эти половицы скрипят потому что я на них наступаю когда ухожу в клинику а в два часа миссис хадсон заходит чтобы убедиться что ты не умер. ты ведь этого не знаешь так? ты и не должен знать потому что я попросил миссис хадсон это делать в случаях когда ты не обращаешь внимания ни на что кроме того над чем ты работаешь  
не могу перестать думать об агне и хель и о том что агну отравили потому что я знаю каково это когда у тебя кто то сначала есть а потом нет. мой друг в армии одним утром был жив здоров и весел а после полудня ему прострелили голову. я видел как он уезжал на джипе а когда вернулся он уже был трупом. так сейчас чувствует хель она видела как агна утром уходила а теперь агна мертва и никогда больше с ней не заговорит. ужасное чувство и не могу перестать об этом думать потому что я думал что никогда больше не смогу спать после смерти лейтона а ведь он был просто приятель. если бы это был кто то для меня более важный как агна для хель…  
я тут пропустил несколько стаканов в пабе перед тем как сесть за письмо так что извини за все ошибки  
мы об этом никогда не говорили и почему спрашивается? ты блин просто пошел на встречу с ним один и мог никогда оттуда не вернуться  
ты собирался вернуться?  
я правда хочу знать что бы меня ждало дома когда я вернулся если бы все пошло по другому  
дж  
пысы я возненавижу себя наутро после того как отошлю тебе это письмо

*  
Джон, почему ты не отвечаешь на телефон?  
Не надо себя ненавидеть.  
ШХ

*  
Возьми трубку, черт тебя побери!  
ШХ

*  
ДЖОН.

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: 

Я собирался вернуться. Я всегда собираюсь вернуться, разве ты не понимаешь? Может быть, до того как ты появился, меня бы это не волновало, но – да, говоря по справедливости, я чертовски глупо поступил, и, если бы я знал, что причиню тебе такую боль, я бы подумал как следует. И да – был еще тот случай с таксистом, не напоминай мне, пожалуйста. Я тогда с тобой только-только познакомился, а ты уже радостно рискнул жизнью, чтобы спасти мою, и все равно я полез играть с огнем.  
Ты не берешь трубку. Мне нужно было найти интернет-кафе – и в процессе я постоянно набирал твой номер. Мать твою, Джон, надеюсь, дело в том, что у тебя сел телефон. И если тебе больше нечем заняться в мое отсутствие, кроме как напиваться, могу задать тебе встречный вопрос – ты что, намерен умереть от алкогольного отравления? Ты врач, так что, уверен, знаешь, что делать в твоем состоянии, чтобы прийти в себя, но на минуту притворись, что я – твой врач, и просто ОТСТАВЬ В СТОРОНУ ЭТУ ПИНТУ!  
У меня перед глазами – образ миссис Хадсон, которая прикладывает к твоей голове лед, заворачивает тебя в одеяло и говорит тебе, каким ты был идиотом. Возможно, этот образ не соответствует действительности, но я притворюсь, что соответствует. Нет, погоди-ка, вычеркиваем – лучше бы она и правда этим занималась, потому что в противном случае этим займусь я. Вот до чего дошло.  
Мы не говорили об этом, потому что мы оба безнадежно глупы – ты разве не догадывался?  
Я сам не догадывался, что еще сильнее доказывает, что я дурак. Джон, пожалуйста.  
(Я что-то упускаю – что-то, что должно быть абсолютно очевидно, но я не могу думать. Пластыри не помогают, сигареты не помогают, ничего не помогает.)  
МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ОТВЕТЬ!  
ШХ

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: 

Отключил телефон после первого звонка, потому что у меня было такое чувство, что он звонит у меня в голове. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь больше так напиваться – еще долго, если не вообще никогда. Час назад меня наконец перестало тошнить, и миссис Хадсон только что принесла мне чай и ноутбук, так что – вот он я. Комната до сих пор слегка вращается, но, по крайней мере, чай не просится наружу.  
Перечитал свое предыдущее письмо – почти не помню, как я его набирал, но суть в том, что я имел в виду каждое слово.  
Я тут сообразил, что так и не рассказал тебе, что произошло, когда я очнулся в машине. Он сидел наискосок от меня и разглагольствовал о том, что я стану лучшим сюрпризом, а еще поблагодарил меня за возможность, как он выразился, "тебя разрушить". Я не понял тогда, что он имел в виду, – потому что как мог кто-то вроде меня помочь ему одержать над тобой верх? А потом я вышел к бассейну и увидел твое лицо.  
Я думаю, настало время нам поговорить об этом, Шерлок.  
Ты не можешь снова так поступить, понимаешь? Возможно, ты и правда всегда собирался вернуться, но дело в том, что ты не можешь знать наверняка. Потому что ты – наглый, самоуверенный придурок, который вошел в одиночку на встречу с безумцем (еще более ненормальным, чем ты, хотя я и не думал, что такое возможно, но вот ведь) в здание, полное чертовых снайперов. Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что, если ты отправляешься один на встречу с человеком, который радостно взрывает людей и организует убийства, это может обернуться несколько непредсказуемым образом? И что ты не всегда бываешь прав (одно напоминание, Шерлок: Гарриет).  
А потом я бы вернулся в пустую квартиру – и понятия бы не имел, что ты больше никогда в ней не появишься. Ты уже говорил с Хель? Спроси ее, каково это.  
Ты больше не отправишься никуда без меня. Точка.  
Дж

PS: Миссис Хадсон пришлось сделать чай в своем чайнике, потому что наш весь покрыт зеленой слизью. По какой-то причине это не сильно меня расстраивает, и мне бы хотелось знать, когда ты вернешься домой. 

PPS: Прекрати курить. 

*

From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: Это вызов?

Рад, что тебе лучше. Я отправил миссис Хадсон смс – сообщить, что, если тебе опять взбредет в голову отправиться в паб – любой паб, – то она должна тебя сопровождать. Если кто-то еще подумает, что это свидание, тебе придется потерпеть. Кроме того, у тебя к этому времени уже накопился опыт. Наверное, сейчас не самый лучший момент признать, что я в какой-то степени ревную к нашей квартирной хозяйке? Есть в одиночестве – отвратительно. Я в итальянском ресторане, но он меня как-то не убеждает. Надо было в тайский пойти.  
Я тоже имел в виду каждое свое слово. Ты привел свои доводы – и действительно, я не всегда прав. Наедине с тобой я могу это признать. Но, как бы ни соблазняла тебя перспектива, пожалуйста, не пересылай это письмо Лестрейду. Я даже сейчас совсем уж выставлю себя на посмешище, чтобы ты точно этого не сделал: я выбросил все запасы сигарет, потому что, похоже, ты из-за них расстроился. До чего ты меня доводишь, Джон… Я не могу сосредоточиться, потому что каждый раз, когда я слышу шаги в коридоре, я жалею, что они не твои. Вообще-то это уже даже не смешно – это просто жалко.  
(Я не имею в виду, что ты жалок. Я имею в виду… то, что я имею в виду.)  
Нет, у меня не было возможности поговорить с Хель. Мне сказали, что придется подождать до понедельника, потому что она сейчас уехала на похороны, которые проходят на одном из островов – не на том, где нашли Агну; у ее семьи там находится коттедж. Меня пригласили, но я вежливо отказался. Хель, кажется, из-за этого расстроилась. Не очень хорошо, да?  
Пожалуйста, не воспринимай мое письмо как легкомысленное. Мне тяжело его писать – даже тяжелее, чем некоторые из предыдущих сообщений. Я периодически причиняю тебе боль, но почему-то, каким-то чудом, у тебя, похоже, не появляется желания уйти.  
Я к этому не привык.  
(Так, в общем. Что я хочу сказать на самом деле – я не мог бы уйти от тебя, даже если бы попытался. То есть – больше никогда. Да, я знаю, что уже так поступил, но давай просто оставим это позади, ладно? Я снова в таком состоянии, что хочу вырвать у него ногти за то, что он с тобой сделал, и официанты как-то тревожно на меня смотрят. У меня что, такой устрашающий вид?)  
ШХ

*  
никто раньше не говорил мне таких приятных вещей

*  
пошел прогуляться

*  
ты когда-нибудь был в британском музее? нам стоит сходить в него когда ты вернешься  
ты мне сможешь рассказать обо всех случаях когда история пошла не так.

*  
я дождался пока как я знаю ты ляжешь спать прежде чем слать тебе смс

*  
мне кажется я понял почему я не расстроился из-за того что с сарой ничего не получилось

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: Просто чтобы ты знал – я абсолютно трезв

Очень долгое время я думал, что самый худший день в моей жизни был, когда я проснулся в госпитале и мне сказали, что я больше никогда не смогу быть хирургом из-за моей руки. Никто не хочет, чтобы его оперировал безумный врач. Я помню, как жалел тогда, что не умер от ранения, настолько это было ужасно.  
Но теперь я знаю, что это и в сравнение никакое не шло с тем моментом, когда я увидел огонек снайперской винтовки у тебя на лбу.  
Тебя нет неделю и три дня – и если это то, на что похожа жизнь без тебя, то я не хочу ее жить. Я могу жаловаться на рыбьи головы в тостере и на то, что ты сделал с радио, чтобы оно транслировало только станции, которые вещают на валлийском, – но когда мне не на что жаловаться, я чувствую, что у меня вообще ничего нет.  
Я думаю, что ты нужен мне, как дыхание.  
Собираюсь отправить это, пока не растерял решимость  
Дж

*  
Правда? Никто никогда? Ну, в таком случае они все сволочи – и я им тоже ногти вырву.

*  
Прогулка? Приятное совпадение – я как раз сейчас иду к Хель. В гавани тихо. 

*  
Да, я там был, но не очень долго. Боюсь, история постоянно идет не так. 

*  
Тебе повезло – я и правда спал. Что бы ты сделал, если бы я сразу же тебе ответил? 

*  
…это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Слушай, я сейчас на пороге Хель – проверю почту после того, как с ней поговорю. 

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: ...а я почти всегда трезв, так что мы с этим разобрались

Я мог бы начать с того, что все сказанное Хель – неважно, и что во всем мире для меня сейчас важно только то, что сказал ты, но это было бы неуважением к Хель. Как выяснилось, я ей при первой встрече задавал неправильные вопросы. Я спрашивал, были ли у Агны на работе враги – или кто-то, кто ей сильно не нравился? Угрожал ли ей ее работодатель? Был ли у нее доступ к более секретной информации, чем эти коды доступа?  
А мне следовало спрашивать, были ли у нее друзья на работе? Если не друзья – то кто-то, к кому она испытывала симпатию? Была ли она с кем-то достаточно близка? 

Это преступление было совершено не сотрудником. Есть еще один человек, с которым мне следует поговорить – причем следовало с самого начала. Непростительно с моей стороны, что я был склонен этого человека списывать со счетов, учитывая его роль в этой истории.  
Уверен, что ты понял, о ком я, но если нет – всегда есть вероятность, что я могу ошибаться. Должен продолжить расследование – поговорить с подозреваемым.  
(Один не пойду. Мое приглашение на ужин включает в себя третью персону. Опять Nalen.)  
ШХ

*  
Я сам растерял решимость.  
Но уже ее нашел. 

*  
Никогда больше не буду класть рыбьи головы в тостер. И починю радио. Или куплю тебе новое в IKEA.

*  
Я пытаюсь. Решимость. Да. 

*  
Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом. 

*  
Есть ли способ сохранить смс? Я собираюсь хранить это очень долго. 

*  
From: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
To: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Subject: пусть рыбьи головы лежат там, куда ты их кладешь

Это была жена посла? Она единственная, кто приходит в голову – ты с ней не говорил, потому что с самого начала ее не упоминал. Зачем ей это делать? Или я вообще все не так понял, что вполне вероятно. Если бы я был с тобой, я бы, возможно, постепенно увидел то, что видишь ты, но отсюда, должен признать, я не имею представления, о чем ты.  
В любом случае – надеюсь, ты нашел того, кого нужно, и доставишь ему (ей) немало неприятных мгновений, прежде чем передашь в руки официальных властей.  
Значит, мы выяснили, что необычайно друг от друга зависим, что на самом деле не особенно удивительно. Вот что я хотел бы знать – это, когда ты приедешь домой, не будешь ли ты очень сильно возражать, если мы съедим на ужин отбивную (без морковки – я знаю, что ты ее ненавидишь, и с дополнительной порцией картошки), посмотрим фильм (я тут подумываю об одном шведском, о девочке-вампире – он достаточно неприятный, чтобы ты получил от него удовольствие), а потом, если ты не против, я бы хотел пойти с тобой в спальню.  
Дай мне знать, если для тебя это проблема. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы это было не так. Я отчаянно надеюсь, что все понял правильно.  
Если нет – пожалуйста, забудь об этом и постарайся издеваться поменьше.  
Дж

*  
Ты все правильно понял. Это действительно была жена посла. Отверженная женщина. Она давно уже была влюблена в девушку, подружилась с ней, изображая материнскую заботу, заваливала ее подарками, водила пить кофе. 

*  
И, к несчастью, пригласила на ужин – когда поняла, что у нее нет шансов.  
Флэшка все это время была зашита в подкладке ее сумочки. 

*  
Что касается неприятных мгновений – жаль, ты не видел выражения ее лица, когда я сказал ей, что собираюсь сделать с ожерельем. Она-то все равно не сможет пользоваться им в тюрьме. 

*  
Во-первых: я совершенно не собираюсь над тобой издеваться. Я люблю отбивные и ничего не имею против дополнительной картошки. 

*  
Во-вторых: я собирался посмотреть "Впусти меня" с тех самых пор, как мне рассказала про него Молли. Не смейся! 

*  
И в-третьих: проверь email, придурок. 

*  
From: Sherlock Holmes sholmes@scienceofdeduction.co.uk  
To: John H Watson jhamishw@gmail.com  
Subject: FWD: Expedia.co.uk: Ваш маршрут путешествия  
Attachment: WatsonStockholm23Aug2010.pdf

Проблема заключается в том, что я пока не готов вернуться.  
Что касается постели – у меня в номере стоит слишком большая и очень холодная. Не могу сказать, сколько раз я вот-вот готов был сказать об этом – но не говорил. У меня нет никаких проблем ни с чем из того, что ты предложил, – если ты сам не будешь против того, что, когда мы пойдем в спальню после просмотра "Впусти меня", это будет уже не первый раз.  
В гавани так тихо, потому что тебя здесь нет. Хель хотела бы с тобой познакомиться.  
(Я пошлю Майкрофту открытку с благодарностью. С северным оленем.)  
Твой  
Шерлок. 

*  
И вот тут начинается настоящее веселье. 

*  
Не мог спать прошлой ночью – думал о тебе.  
Пульс еще час после этого не мог прийти в норму. 

*  
Но этого было недостаточно. 

*  
Дрочки, я имею в виду. Ведь я не слышал твой голос, ты не накрывал меня своим телом и не дотрагивался на меня – ничего этого не было. 

*  
Тебе стоит поспать, а то пропустишь рейс. 

*  
Или можешь позвонить мне – ведь ты мне должен около 10 телефонных звонков. 

*  
Но хватит и одного. 

*  
Господи, Шерлок. Наверное, мне следовало знать, что не стоит читать сообщения на работе. 

*  
я о тебе тоже думал прошлой ночью

*  
и прямо сейчас думаю – в ванной

*  
сказал миссис хадсон что меня не будет несколько дней. Она передает тебе привет.

*  
хочу знать, каково это – быть внутри тебя. 

*  
скачал себе на телефон шведский словарь – на всякий случай. Я ведь ни слова по-шведски не знаю, так что решил, что будет хорошо иметь под рукой, если понадобится сказать что-то важное. 

*  
сажусь на борт  
скоро увидимся

*  
jag älskar dig


End file.
